Memorabilia
by Levan
Summary: You remind me of him." She could never forget him, no matter if she finds another. Nevertheless, the clueless Leon is, irrevocably, his memorabilia. Oneshot.


A/N: A oneshot I made just for the kicks. I'm not really an ideal Ada/Leon pairing fan, but I am quite intrigued with the pairing of John and Ada though, and I thought that their romance was quite lovely, a spy and a researcher, so this story came into mind. Just a warning though, that this contains some spoilers, and it could, or could not be canon in more ways than one.

Enjoy! Don't mind my lack of good writing skills. I'm trying to improve myself. D:

Disclaimer: Resident Evil is owned by Capcom. Not me. It's always like that.

_---_

_He trembled. She smiled._

"_Calm down, John. It's just a shot."_

_In a careful manner, Ada Wong pierced the syringe through the rough flesh of John Howe's arm. He twitched nervously as it protruded through his skin._

"_Damn! It hurts."_

"_Don't be such a baby." Ada rolled her eyes and pushed the contents inside, taking extra precaution on injecting in excess. Once the syringe was emptied for about a quarter, she removed the point and began to wipe the exposed hole with some cotton and covered it with a bandage. John sighed._

"_See? All better… Might as well be safe than sorry, right?"_

_John simply nodded in reply, and he kept rubbing the skin around bandage, feeling quite uneasy._

"_I should better report to Albert Wesker now. See you later."_

_Ada Wong left without another word, her curvaceous hips swaying side to side, like a seductive gesture as she left the premises of the lab. John laughed at this, and then went on to his desk and began to type on the computer._

_Working on a virus wasn't exactly the safest profession. With the risk factor aside, he felt that it was worth it, seeing as he probably had the best pay ever, and a lovely girlfriend as well. But a queasy feeling never left him for every second he was there. He knew something might go wrong. It was highly likely._

_-_

Among the shadows, Ada hid, her wavering eyes scanning back and forth through the narrow alley.

She was waiting for him again.

Out of the corner of her eye, Leon S. Kennedy had appeared, unloading a few shots on the incoming Ganados that chased him towards her territory. She didn't help, nor did she try and betray her presence. She kept her cool, fingers pressed onto her temples, lightly relaxing herself. She was propelled a few feet in the air through her grapple gun, and cleverly hidden at that.

She watched him as he took care of them effortlessly, taking his Red9 and firing a few shots on the legs, then on the head, like he was toying around with his kill.

_How immature._

Though Ada does admit he had done it quite a number of times before, she knows Leon kills much more ridiculously. Somehow, it reminds her of someone.

-

"_Ada? Ada?"_

_Ada appeared, an eyebrow raised, awaiting John's response. What did he need, considering he called her more than once?_

"_I'm… not feeling well."_

"_Aw, what's the matter honey? Sick with the flu?"_

_John snorted, feeling as though he was being ridiculed. _

"_I'm not joking, Ada. I feel weird… And I'm afraid it's that virus I was working on. I believe that vaccine was void."_

_Ada shook her head; she knew he was just paranoid._

"_Absurd. It was tried and tested already."_

_Skeptical as always._

"_Fine, if you won't help me, then I'll just find out for myself!"_

_John turned around with a smug expression on his face, and stomped to the lab. Ada sighed deeply._

"_Tsk. John, you're so immature."_

_-_

She stalked him so cunningly that he failed to notice her in many different occasions. She watched him idly as he ventured off through the maze, the wolves ready to tear him apart. She wanted to help.

_I guess it's worth a shot…_

After attaching the silencer onto her rifle, she scoped the area to seek and destroy any opposing threat. Through the process, she killed nearly fifteen of them, giving Leon a much needed breathing space and less work to be done.

"Leon, Leon… Always needing help."

Just like him.

-

"_Holy shit!"_

_John struggled to keep his composure as the ravenous undead crept up on him. How careless he was for letting them out, just as so he could take a sample._

"_Goddamn it!"_

_He dashed to the exit, keeping in mind that if he left them like this, an unsuspecting employee might get killed. Ada might get killed. He cringed at the thought._

_Before he could open the door, it swung open, revealing Ada holding a high-powered revolver._

"_Get down!"_

_He ducked, and shots zoomed in through the room. A few moments later, three of them fell, lifeless. Or unmoving, perhaps._

"_Quick. Go get some canisters in the storage room. We need to burn them."_

_John fumbled to the exit. Ada sighed once again._

"_Why do I always have to clean up the mess?"_

_Yet she loved him dearly. That's what she likes about him._

_-_

Leon combined the two moonstone halves and inserted them through the slot, the entrance to a rather suspicious-looking corridor.

"Time to have some fun."

She leaped, her Blacktail at hand, and entered with a mocking grin. Leon kept his stern look as she crept up on him, fully unaware of the fact that Ada was about to lose. Leon was too good for her. Or maybe he's just as lucky.

-

"_Ha! Pair of aces."_

_John smirked, revealing the two cards that he was holding. An ace of spade and a four of hearts. The river was an ace of diamonds. Ada's cards were only comprised of an eight of hearts and a seven of clovers. She had a rather ambiguous pair, how did she lose?_

"_Guess I get your next paycheck now, huh?"_

_Ada ignored his rude statements. He looked too sweet to be aggravating at the moment._

"_You always beat me. How could you be so lucky?"_

"_It's not luck, honey. It's skill."_

_Another smirk made its way through his face._

"_Skill?" She echoed incredulously. He nodded._

"_Well, I can never beat you in poker then."_

"_Exactly."_

_-_

"So its true."

"True? About what?"

"You, working for Wesker." His tone; an ill-mannered tone. Somehow, he wasn't too happy seeing her.

In the depths of her mind, she felt sorrow.

"I see you've been doing your homework." she retorted.

She dropped her glasses just after she activated the emergency smoke screen feature. The agent never doubted her action.

_Oh Hunnigan, you're so clever._

"Why, Ada?"

"What's it to you?"

Her eyes caught the alarming glasses. In a few seconds time she would make her escape.

"Why are you here? Why'd you show up like this?"

"Hmph."

Was that even an answer?

The beeping of the glasses sped up, and a blinding light irritated the U.S. agent's eyes. Ada tumbled and took her handgun in succession as the agent was stunned.

The agent struggled to recover, and as he opened his eyelids, Ada was there, farther away from him, but facing him.

"See you around."

"Ada!"

It was the last word she heard just after she leaped outside the window. She was happy, at the least, that he was concerned.

"You remind me of him." She whispered under her breath.

-

_Ada raced through the halls, searching for him. Searching for her lost love._

"_John! Where are you?"_

_She fired one, two, three times, knocking down three of the zombies that obstructed her path. Time was ticking, John was in danger. She needed to find him._

_It was then that it struck her; the lab. He was almost always there, researching and testing. Maybe he was there. With the idea in mind, she dashed through the halls, successfully avoiding the other zombies that were scattered throughout the hall._

_At last she arrived. Though heavily exhausted, she used the remaining ounce of her strength to open the door. Her heart thudded in response as it creaked open._

"_John?"_

_The sight made her heart writhe in agony._

_John was there, though he had joined already the ranks of the undead. The vaccine; why didn't it work? Or maybe, it was the virus itself. She did doubt its color, considering it had the same one with the virus they were working on. Oh why, did she never feel skeptic?_

_Her body felt heavy, it was as if though her legs failed to keep her standing anymore. She collapsed to the floor, still with the revolver in hand, though she felt numb. She couldn't fire. She felt the tears streaming down fast, flooding infinitely across her youthful features._

"_No… John… I can't…"_

_John crept up on her, desiring her very flesh. She tried as much as she can to fire, but she just couldn't. Not at all._

_She screamed. That's what she did. She screamed at the top of her lungs; a blood-curdling wail, a battle cry. And fired. It gave her enough courage to do what she had to do._

_She refused to open her eyelids until the moaning had ceased. It did, after a few seconds. She knew right there that he was gone, gone from existence, gone from the clutches of her embrace and touch. Gone too soon…_

_Hopeless. She lurched through the lab with feeble willpower. She paused, then walked again, then paused. The nauseating smell of John's body made her stomach churn. She held her abdomen in disgust as she walked towards the small piece of paper that lay just on John's desk. A letter, just for her._

_She threw the paper with animosity, feeling an overwhelming guilt. The letter showed too much emotion, too much for her battered heart._

"_I… killed him."_

_The door opened, revealing the concerned face of Albert Wesker. He was searching for her, feeling as though she was a very important asset for his work._

"_Good, you're alive. You need to get out of here, now."_

_She shook her head._

"_No."_

"_Ada, come with me, NOW." A command. A highly superior order._

"_Leave me alone! Why can't you understand?"_

_Wesker was shocked, speechless. It was the first time Ada Wong had refused his orders. Love certainly distracted her from her intended duty. It was in the first place, because of him, was she able to infiltrate this facility._

"_I… I'm sorry."_

_She followed him, but in her eyes it was clear that grief was evident, grief over her lost love._

_Wesker smiled. "It's okay, agent Wong .You did not kill him; Marcus did. Everything will be fine. But, your mission still stands."_

_She was a puppet to his every will._

_-_

Ada fired at the knife that was about to impale Leon, launching it out of the way from the agent's chest. At the spur of the moment, Leon kicked him away, causing him to hold his stomach in pain.

"Ada!" Leon called as she came into view, directly holding Krauser at gunpoint.

"Well, if it isn't the bitch in the red dress."

Ada smirked in response.

"Looks like we have the upper hand here."

Krauser chuckled, and back flipped out on a landing. Ada lowered her gun, considering it was impossible now to shoot him.

"You may be able to prolong your life, but it's not like you can escape your inevitable death, is it?"

_So you're talking smart-ass now, huh?_

Ada grinned at the thought.

Krauser disappeared from the shadows, giving Ada the chance to jump down and have a quick chat with Leon.

"You knew each other?" She asked as she slipped the handgun into the hidden holster on her thigh. Leon seemed to have ignored her until he picked up his knife that lay stabbed onto the floor.

"More or less, maybe it's about time you told me the reason why you're here?"

Ada Wong ambled to the other end of the room.

"Maybe some other time."

She jumped off the platform, leaving the baffled agent all alone. She smiled contentedly at the fact that she successfully finished her objective.

_Leon S. Kennedy, you remind me of him. That's what I like about you._


End file.
